Zana Heski
Cleric Aasimar Cleric 1 NG Medium Outsider (native) Init +1; Senses Darkvision; Perception +3 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 11, flat-footed 18 (+6 armor, +2 shield, +1 Dex) hp 9 (1d8+1) Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +5; +2 vs. death, energy drain, negative energy, or necromancy spells Resist negative energy 5 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee Heavy Shield Bash -3 (1d4+1/x2) and . . Morningstar +1 (1d8+1/x2) Special Attacks Agile Feet (6/day) Spell-Like Abilities Corruption Resistance (vs evil, 1 hr/lvl on self), Superstitious Ward (1/day) Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 1, 1 melee touch, 1 ranged touch): 1 (2/day) Longstrider, Protection from Evil (DC 14), Bless 0 (at will) Read Magic, Detect Magic, Guidance -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 12, Dex 12, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 16 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 12 Feats Selective Channeling Traits Deft Dodger, Superstitious Ward (1/day) (Sp) Skills Acrobatics -6, Climb -6, Diplomacy +7, Escape Artist -6, Fly -6, Linguistics +7, Ride -6, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +5, Stealth -6, Swim -6 Languages Celestial, Common, Draconic, Necril, Sylvan SQ Aura, Cleric Channel Positive Energy 1d6 (6/day) (DC 13), Cleric Domain: Liberation, Cleric Domain: Travel, Deathless Spirit, Liberation (1 rounds/day), Spontaneous Casting, Truespeaker Combat Gear Four-mirror armor, Heavy steel shield, Morningstar; -------------------- TRACKED RESOURCES -------------------- Agile Feet (6/day) (Su) - 0/6 Cleric Channel Positive Energy 1d6 (6/day) (DC 13) (Su) - 0/6 Corruption Resistance (vs evil, 1 hr/lvl on self) (Sp) - 0/1 Liberation (1 rounds/day) (Su) - 0/1 Superstitious Ward (1/day) (Sp) - 0/1 -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Agile Feet (6/day) (Su) For 1r, you ignore difficult terrain. Aura (Ex) The Cleric has an aura corresponding to his deity's alignment. Cleric Channel Positive Energy 1d6 (6/day) (DC 13) (Su) A good cleric can channel positive energy to heal the living and injure the undead; an evil cleric can channel negative energy to injure the living and heal the undead. Cleric Domain: Liberation Granted Powers: You are a spirit of freedom and a staunch foe against all who would enslave and oppress. Cleric Domain: Travel Granted Powers: You are an explorer and find enlightenment in the simple joy of travel, be it by foot or conveyance or magic. Increase your base speed by 10 feet. Damage Resistance, Negative Energy (5) You have the specified Damage Resistance against Negative Energy attacks. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Deathless Spirit +2 saves vs death, necromancy, and negative energy effects, and don't lose hp from negative levels. Hero Points (1) Hero Points can be spent at any time to grant a variety of bonuses. Liberation (1 rounds/day) (Su) Act as if you had freedom of movement for 1 rounds/day. Selective Channeling Exclude targets from the area of your Channel Energy. Spontaneous Casting The Cleric can convert stored spells into Cure or Inflict spells. Superstitious Ward (1/day) (Sp) Cast disrupt undead once per day as a spell-like ability. Truespeaker Learn two languages for each rank you put in Linguistics. Category:Aasimars Category:Clerics of Sharess Category:Worshipers of Sharess